Enchanted
by write4evr
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane met once at a party, and they were hooked instantly. They were enchated.  Horrible summary, I know lol  Oneshot songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, just a little songfic idea I've had in my head for the past…well, forever XD The song is 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift, and no, I don't own it. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this **_**that's **_**for sure :P Ok, so…enjoy? :)**

**Enchanted**

(Alec POV)

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. _

_Your eyes whispered 'have we met?' crossed the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. _

I didn't really want to be here. So why _was _I here? Because I was literally _dragged _out of the Institute by Isabelle, and then she told me Jace was going, and I just didn't bother fighting with her anymore. And so here I was.

Magnus Bane's apartment was hot, dark, crowded, and loud. Isabelle was in the center of way too many guys and Jace was currently goofing around with some red head in a corner. I was standing against a wall, wondering if Izzy and Jace would be able to find their way home if I left. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. I really didn't like parties. I was a bit antisocial so this was _not _my ideal way of spending Friday night. I remembered what Isabelle had told me before we'd walked in here-Alec, at least _pretend _to smile and laugh, please? You might actually make friends and have fun if you don't stand against the wall glaring at everyone-and rolled my eyes. I didn't glare at people. I just didn't give the happy looks that said 'let's talk'. In all honesty, and I didn't even know Magnus himself. I was only here because _Izzy _knew him; I'd never personally met him or even seen him.

I glanced up and skimmed my eyes over the crowd, my eyes resting on Jace for a painfully long second before I looked to his left. And to his left was a small crowd just outside of the dancing bodies and in the center of that crowd was a tall, thin, green eyed boy. And that boy was looking right at me.

I felt myself flush and my head was telling me to look away _now, _but I couldn't. Something about this boy's eyes, well really just this boy in general, was totally captivating. He raised one of his eyebrows slightly, the glitter around his eyes glinting suddenly in the dim lighting. His eyes clearly read 'have we met', and I felt myself flush harder. I knew I probably looked like a total idiot, so I looked away quickly. "Oma Alec! Magnus Bane is totally checking you out." Izzy squealed, suddenly by my side. I gave her a look. "Who?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "The party thrower. The tall guy over there," she gestured to the far right corner of the room with her chin, "in the glitter and the tight clothes. He's really tall and has these super cool cat eyes. You can't miss him." She explained. I gaped at her. "_That's _Magnus?" I asked, my voice a bit higher than usual. She giggled. "Yup. And don't look now, but he's coming over here." She said, and then she drifted quickly back into the crowd, leaving me panicking and alone.

I glanced up and saw his tall silhouette making its way towards me, and I wondered if I could get away fast enough to make it look like I _wasn't _avoiding him. I figured I could, but for some reason I didn't want to. "Hey there. Aren't you Isabelle's brother? You look like a Lightwood." Magnus said when he walked over to me, leaning one of his hips against the wall so he was facing me, a small playful smirk on his lips. I felt myself blush again. Why the _hell _couldn't I stop blushing? "Um…y-yeah. I'm Alec." I stuttered. He smirked. "You're cute, _Alec. _So why haven't I seen you around before? Not a party person like your sister?" He asked, crossing his long, lanky arms over his chest. I felt myself blush a deep, hot red. _Damn it Alec, pull it together! _"Not really. I only came because Izzy wanted me to." I said honestly. He cocked one of his eye brows, calling my attention to his almost intimidating, but strangely alluring bright green cat eyes. "Well you should let Isabelle dear drag you here more often." He said in slow voice, his eyes traveling shamelessly over my body. "Um, I uh, I um…" I started, eventually just closing my mouth and biting down on my lip. Magnus chuckled low in his throat. "Absolutely adorable." He purred, which only made things worse. I blushed…again.

He smirked and glanced away and back quickly. "Well Alec…hopefully I'll see you around sometime soon." He said, and then he winked and sauntered off. I stared at the floor, gaping at nothing. I swear I just got mind fuc-

"Well what did he want?" I jumped and looked over at Isabelle. "Izzy, would you not come and go like that? It's scary." I snapped. She shrugged. "Whatever. So what did Magnus want? Did he ask you out? Give you his number? Eye rape you? _What happened Alec?" _She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. I gave her a weird look but I couldn't help but smile. "Isabelle…_eye rape? _Really?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and grinned at me. "Never mind with you, I'll just pester you about it later." She said, and then she disappeared into the crowd again.

I looked down at the floor and laughed quietly, grinning like a maniac but not caring. Magnus was…kind of cool. Surprisingly, I wanted to get to know him better.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a horrible idea after all.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._

Isabelle was giggling and tipsy by the time we left and Jace wouldn't shut up about the red head he'd been with, but I didn't even care.

Tonight had been amazing, and all because some…amazing guy had paid attention to me for a few minutes. I blushed as I remembered the way Magnus had been looking at me and the way he'd called my bumbling idiot-ness _cute. _Hopefully I'd see him again soon.

And hopefully he was single. _Hopefully. _

I sighed happily as I flagged down a cab. Well, one thing was sure about tonight: I was really glad I'd met Magnus. You could even say I was _enchanted. _

(Magnus POV)

_The lingering question kept me up. 2AM, who do you love? I wonder til I'm wide awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say 'hey'._

_It was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you. _

Wow.

I have never in my life met someone more amazing adorable or as extremely hot as Alec Lightwood. He was…hilarious in the most unintentional way and extremely sexy though he most likely wouldn't know it if someone told him so. He didn't even _do _anything, he just _was _hot. And he didn't _try _to be cute or funny, he just _was. _It was effortless. And the way that he seemed slightly uncomfortable in his own skin…it just made me want to get to know him that much more.

Yes, Alec Lightwood had indeed caught my attention.

And I knew that he was into boys the exact same way I was, but the question was: who _did _that boy love? Could be anyone. He could have someone with him right now, a special Shadowhunter who hadn't been able to make it tonight.

I got up, leaving Chairmen alone on the bed and paced around, thinking about it. It could be that blonde that he was staring at all night, the one that he left with. But that blonde was _obviously _straight and _obviously _a Herondale. Uh, hello? Need I say more? That's a suicide mission.

But that doesn't mean he couldn't love him. And even if it _wasn't _Blondie it could be anyone else. I glanced at the clock. Was I _really _obsessing over a boy that I hardly knew at 2AM? …Yes, I was.

I started imagining what it would be like if he just sort of showed up here, right now, what we'd say, what we'd _do. _I mean that would never happen, because Alec doesn't exactly seem like the outgoing show-up-at-your-door-at-2AM-type, but hey, I can dream.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh…_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._

I giggled as I remembered the way Alec had been blushing, looking embarrassed but his beautiful blue eyes had been sparkling anyway. The way that he'd bit his lip as his cheeks flushed and he struggled for words before giving up had me hooked then and it had me hooked now. In my opinion Alec Lightwood was flawless, and so tonight was flawless too.

I laughed louder and picked Chairmen up, dancing around with him. "Chairmen, there was this boy tonight named Alec, and he was amazing." I told my little white cat.

"I think you'd like him Chairmen. Oh, and I can honestly say I was enchanted to meet him."

(Alec POV)

_This is me praying that this was the very first page not where the storyline ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving to soon; I was enchanted to meet you. _

"So what do you think of Magnus?" Izzy asked me, drinking from a coffee cup with her hair pinned back. I couldn't help but grin and blush when she said his name. Isabelle gasped and smacked her hand against the table. "Alec Lightwood you _like _him!" She exclaimed. "I do not." I replied, turning around and leaning my elbows against the kitchen counter. "Bull shit, you do to. So you're going to see him again, aren't you?" She asked. I shrugged.

All night last night I couldn't think about anything but Magnus. His eyes, his smile, the way he moved in a slinky, cat like way and made it look good. The way that he _hadn't _walked away after he realized I was a socially awkward idiot, instead saying it was cute and staying. I'd found myself hoping with everything that I had that last night wasn't it, but who knew. With a guy like Magnus that was probably _nothing. _

"Don't shrug at me; you're going to see him, understood? And you are going to see him like, _today. _So go get your ass dressed and sulk up to Brooklyn." She said, and when I didn't move she yelled, "GO ALEC! NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO MISS A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE WITH A GUY WHO COULDN'T KEEP HIS EYES OFF OF YOU ALL NIGHT! My _God _how are we related?"

I grinned at her as I left the room, thinking about how I was glad she'd pushed me to go, because I never would have gone to see him again without encouragement.

What can I say? I was just a _bit _enchanted at the moment.

(Magnus POV)

_Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you._

"Chairmen, how do I look?" I asked, peering at myself in the mirror. Chairmen meowed and licked his paw. "I will take that as a 'well you look good enough for a Lightwood'. Too true Chairmen, too true. But you've never met _this _Lightwood! Yes, the other Lightwood's were green eyed _devils, _but this one's different. He's got black hair and these ah-_mazing _dark blue eyes…really Chairmen, they're to die for. And he's not a total bastard either. He seemed really sweet, he really did. So Chairmen, how do I look _now?" _I asked, turning with my hands on my hips to face my kitty. Chairmen meowed, hopped off the coach, and nuzzled against my leg. "I thought so. Ok well…wish me luck." I said, walking out of my apartment and just hoping to whatever was out there that I wasn't making a _huge _mistake.

Not that Alec could be a mistake, but…what if he really did love someone else, like that blonde?

I felt myself grow jealous as I thought of some other random boy with Alec. If he _was _with someone else they couldn't _possibly _be as amazing as me. And not only that, but how could they ever appreciate him as much as I did? Yes, I hardly knew him, but I loved the little things I knew about him. He was already perfect to me, and he only deserved the best.

And yes, I _am _the best.

"God, please don't love someone else…" I whispered under my breath. I looked up, taking my eyes off the cracked side walk, and I almost pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Was that _seriously _Alec Lightwood getting out of an ugly yellow cab, his ravens wings black hair messy and his pale cheeks flushed?

He looked up and caught my eye, and I saw his mouth pop open. "Alec?" I called, walking towards him. "Oh…hey Magnus…uh…" He said, shoving his hands awkwardly into the pockets of his ripped jeans. I smiled a little bit. "What _are _you doing up here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and taking him in. "Well…I was…see…um…jeez. Ok, I can't talk, sorry, I'm just a bit…" "Nervous?" I finished for him, raising my eye brows as a slow grin spread over my face. He nodded, blushing. "Yeah. Nervous." He said. I laughed a bit. "Well that makes two of us. Whatcha nervous about?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Well…see…I came up here to see you." He admitted.

I felt my eyes go wide. "_Really?" _I asked. He nodded. "Really. I just…I thought that maybe…well…" He started getting that look on his face that said he knew what he wanted to say but was too shy to say it, and I grinned. "Alec, do you maybe want to hang out today, since you're already up here and I was going to ask you anyway after I…" I started, and then I snapped my mouth shut. "After you what?" He asked, looking up at me with curiosity clear in his eyes. "Well…after I found out if you were with anyone." I admitted. He shook his head. "No, I'm not." "But you could be." I added. He smiled. "Yeah?" "Yeah. You _could _be with me, _if _you'll let me get to know you better."

Alec grinned. "Course you can. I've got all day."

(Alec POV)

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._

I have never had more fun in my life. Seriously.

Spending the day with Isabelle usually meant being talked to death, and spending a day with Jace usually meant being tortured every time he gave a girl a second glance, but a day with Magnus? Awesome. And…fun.

By the time the day was over I felt like I'd known Magnus for much longer than just a day. The whole day had been flawless, perfect, amazing. And it had the perfect ending, of course.

"So…next Friday. Is that a suggestion or a promise?" Magnus asked, leaning against the door frame of his apartment and grinning at me. I laughed quietly. "Let's say it's a promise." I said. His smiled. "Good. Hey Alec?" He said. "Yeah?" I replied. He grinned and looked down, almost seeming a bit embarrassed. "What would you do if I kissed you, right now?" "Wha…um…well I'd…" I stuttered, blushing furiously. Magnus breathed a laugh, gently drew me closer to him, and gave me a short, sweet, simple kiss.

When he pulled back he searched my eyes and all I could think to say was, "Well…I've never been kissed before…" He laughed. "And I've never _asked _for a kiss before. Consider this a first for both of us." I grinned and retreated a bit, feeling the need to laugh like a maniac. He gave me a small wave. "See you Friday Alec."

When I was out on the street I lightly touched my fingers to my lips, laughed quietly, and said under my breath, "Enchanted. I am completely enchanted by you, Magnus Bane."

(Magnus POV)

_Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you…_

When I closed my door I slid down against it, my knees pulled loosely to my chest.

"Chairmen? Alec Lightwood is fucking _perfect." _I said when the little white cat pranced over to me. Chairmen meowed at me. I breathed a laugh and leaned my head back against the door.

Alec didn't love someone else, that was for sure. Did he love _me? _No idea, but I think it could happen. I laughed again.

"Hell Chairmen, I love that boy. He's got me hooked already."

Alec Lightwood, I was enchanted to meet you.

**Awww…yeah, I kinda think it's a bit 'awww' worthy :P What about you? Was it ok? I don't know, I guess it could have been better, but oh well. I still like it. So leave me a review, tell me what you think? Come on, you know you want to. How can you NOT after all the enchanting Malecy goodness? ;D Lol, thanks for reading and love yall!**

**~Kenzie**


	2. AN

Hallo guys!

Mkay, so I was going to just make this a one-shot thing, but now I'm thinking about adding more. All the chapters would most likely be based on songs just like the first one, and if I do add more than it'll probably just skip around through different parts of Alec's and Magnus' lives together (…does that even make sense? Lol). So whatcha think? If you're thinking you'd stick with the story if I started adding more chapters then review and let me know!

(Oh, and if this helps at all…if I do add more to this then I'm thinking the next chapter will be based on Fearless by TSwifty… *big grin*)

Later guys! Luv yall!

~Kenzie


End file.
